fairy tail: a nalu story
by anvikitty123
Summary: a beautiful story about nalu. lucy comes to a new school. summary is stupid but the story is a lot better! pls review... Natsu comes to her house as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Chp:1**

Tiring- tiring!

Lucy groaned and covered her hair with the blanket.

Tiring- tiring!

"shut up!" shouted Lucy.

"lady, do you wanna be late? This is your first day, I suppose." Layla said.

"what?" mumbled Lucy.

Then it hit her "OH NO! IM GONA BE LATE! AAAAAH!"

She jumped out of the bed and ran to her washroom.

She decided to wear her one of the cutest clothes in her wadrobe. A pretty crop top and shorts with high heels boots of blue colour. Her hair was curled and put in a ponytail with a beautiful headband. Her crop top was of pink colour and shorts of white colour. Her earing was dangly and long and she put on her gloss. She took a granola bar and ran. With a small and classy canvas bag.

Her chauffer smiled and said "late today, miss heartfillia?" she groaned "yeah, pls drive fast!"

She ran and entered the school halls. A quiet murmuring took place…. "she's the cutest girl I know!", "whoa! She is really beautiful!", "a new student I guess."

She entered the principal's office…. Makarov was standing and smiled as she entered. He said with a gentle voice "hello Ms. Heartfillia." She replied with a smile "hello principal."

"first time, huh? I really appreciate you coming to our school it's a pleasure to have you here."

"yes, and I'm very excited for my new day!" giggled Lucy.

"now be off to your class, you don't wanna be late for your first class on first day, right?"

"yes! I'll be going, bye sir!" Lucy said.

"bye Lucy, hope you have a good time at school today!" Makarov said.

When Lucy was outside she took out her timetable and thought "which is my first class? Oh! Its arithmetic! I don't like it much its very boring but I have to pay attention or else I won't pass!"

She ran her way to the class and was almost late…. Class was about to start but she stepped in. "S… sorry sir, for being late today." She blushed. "oh! No problem! Class this is our new transfer student Ms. Lucy—suddenly someone else stepped in. He had pink hair which were spikey and messy and he had a very handsome looking face.

"sorry sir, I was late today!" he said coolly and sat in the chair just next to the window. The teacher, Mr. Rob frowned but decided not to say anything because class was running late…

"so class," he said resuming the introduction "this is a new transfer student 'Miss Lucy Heartfillia.'" She gave them a warm smile and said "hello!" in a very confident smile. All the others broke into whispers…. "she's hot, she's gorgeous" "I totally agree" "she has such a cute face!" I also know she comes from one of the richest families 'the heartfillia family', great isn't it?"

"quiet everyone!" the teacher said. "now, Ms. Lucy pls take a seat beside…." He was searching for a place… "beside Mr. Natsu." He said.

"gosh why that Natsu?! Why not me?!" someone said. "umm", she said coming to Natsu, "you're Natsu, right?" she asked.

"yeah." He stated simply. "ok!" she said and sat down beside him.

Natsu watched her in awe as she started taking notes of everything and anything which was written on the board and she paid attention the whole time. He had never seen such an attentive girl!

The bell rang and it was time for break. Then a sweet, shy girl came to her and said "hello! My name is Levy Mcgarden! Wanna have lunch with our group?" "yes!" Lucy agreed and immediately started liking the girl. The girl had blue hair and a sweet smile.

Natsu's P.O.V

'WOAH! NOW THAT IS FAST! He thought. 'she had just stepped in this school and started gaining so many admires and friends?!'

But NO WAY he was falling for some rich, wannabe girl like her. She must be terribly annoying and spoilt. The best word he can use was 'BRAT'!

He went to the cafeteria to meet his friends Gray, Gajeel and Sting. "yo! Guyz!" he said. But he saw this distracted look on their faces. "what's up?" he asked. Then he saw both Gray and Sting were looking at MS. LUCY HEARTFILLIA!

"c'mon don't tell me you guys fell for her!" he groaned. "she is hot!" "yeah! I agree Gray, she's very hot!" Sting agreed.

Natsu glanced at Lucy and thought, 'so what if she is hot, beautiful, pretty, adorable- wait, what? He has never thought like this about any girl! Then, why now?!'

He snatched the hamburger from the cafeteria lady and started gobbling it up while glaring at Lucy who was enjoying, laughing and having fun with her newly found friends!

Lucy's P.O.V

'woah! This is so' much fun!' she thought. "hey there! My name is Erza Scarlet." "hey! My name is Lissana Strauss and this is my sister Mirajane Strauss." "hello! I'm Mirajane!" Lucy was very happy and introduced herself "hey! I'm Lucy Heartfillia!" "hello! Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser" "hahaha!" thought Lucy. "well, its nice meeting all of you, I'm new and I hope we all will become very nice friends in future." Squealed an exciting Lucy.

Then the bell rang signalling everyone to go to their classes. "bye! Everyone I'll meet you in lunch and with luck in any other period."

"yeah! Hopefully!" said Erza smiling as she headed with others outside.

Her next period was science…. She headed to her locker and took out her books. Skipping she came to her class. She sat next to Lissana as she was the only one she knew well, except Natsu. But she didn't like him coz he didn't seem like a good student.

"okay class! Today our assignment is choosing a partner for an activity, but you don't have to choose partners, we will have a lucky draw." Said the teacher smiling, "now everyone pls write their name on a piece of paper and submit it in this bowl, since there are equal no. of boys and girls we will ask the boys to pull out the name of girls as their partners."

All the guys pulled out the names and Lucy's friend Lissana got Rogue as her partner. Now, Lucy was hoping that she would get a nice partner. It was Natsu's turn and he pulled out the piece of paper. "Ms…. Lucy Heartfillia" he declared finally. Lucy was shocked and sad as she was hoping for a better partner but her luck didn't work this time….

The other boys looked at Natsu in jealousy. "everyone pay attention." The teacher started "you have to submit me this project by Friday which is 3 days from now, listen I have given you plenty of time. Plan with your partners, so now I will go, bye class!"

Natsu's P.O.V

Uuuurgh! Out of all girls why her?!

That's when Lucy skipped to him and said "since it's a very important project lets meet at my house tomorrow after school. You down for that?" she asked.

"yeah!" he tried to give his best smile which made Lucy giggle "hee-hee!" her giggling was so sweet Natsu had to stop himself from staring at her. "now I'll go! Bye!" she said sweetly and skipped to her next class… 'she's pretty sweet and cute- No Natsu, no! don't concentrate on girls, but she is so sweet he argued with her inner-self ….

I think tomorrow is gonna be interesting he thought and smirked leaving for his next class…. He was sure if Lucy had bad thoughts about him in her mind they will change tomorrow because he will become a gentleman!

So guyz! How was it? Pls rate and review sorry for not updating….!

Don't worry next chp. Nalu moments are there, I surely won't disappoint you guyzzz…. I have terms so it will take time but don't worry!

Anvikitty:3


	2. Chapter 2

**Chp 2**

Today Lucy was early and her mother didn't have to wake her up. Her mom with tears in her eyes dramatically said "wow! This lady keeps on growing!" 'uuuurgh' thought Lucy, "can't mom keep her 'dramatic feelings' to herself it annoys me so much!' Lucy loved her mom but sometimes it went a bit overboard and irritated her a lot.

But Lucy had her own problems to worry about.

Today she was calling Natsu at her place and she was a bit nervous for that reason because she had never called anyone at her house before, not even a girl so a boy is kind of out of question.

She went to the school today wearing a black stunning frock with shimmers and her hairy were open with a curls from down and wavy. She was wearing hoop earrings and a black necklace which was stuck to her neck almost like a choker. She had her knee length boots with pencil heels and a flower was pinned to her hair.

There was NO doubt about it but she was really KILLIN' it!

Her mom smiled and said "you are looking very stunning and beautiful today."

She gave her a half smile and went outside with her bag swinging from side to side.

Her chauffer dropped her and when she entered the school everyone's eyes were as big as saucers and was glaring at Lucy who looked more beautiful than ever. She blushed madly and made her way to her friends who were waiting for her.

Natsu's P.O.V

Today he was also nervous but early to school. He was thinking about many things which made his mind spin.

He told himself not to think because thinking is not exactly his strongest points….

When he saw Lucy arrive he was found dumb because of her stunning beauty, the way she was carrying her cute smile with her and her figure was just so amazing! He saw his friends Sting and Gray also staring at her which made him angry.

He didn't know what for but it made him really angry. The way Sting and Gray had dropped their books and watched Lucy as she went past them made Natsu angrier than ever.

Don't be angry Natsu it does not suit you! But they- NO! You don't have to be angry she's doing what she wants. Let her do…!

It was really hard NOT to concentrate on Lucy…. But he was going to her house anyway.

Then he sees a sight which made him very angry…. When maths was over he saw Loke talking to her and flirting with her…. He was so angry he accidently kicked the trash bin beside him.

All this was making him really angry, so much angry that he could chew rocks….

But then no one could find Lucy it had been an hour and she was not found. Levy was very worried so were erza and Juvia also Lissana. He himself became very worried but tried to calm himself by thinking 'she must be skipping classes or something'.

When it had been more than an hour he decided to do something. He went out to look for Lucy and called her name "LUCY ,LUCY WHERE ARE YOU?" There was no answer, he screamed again but no luck this time as well. Then he saw someone in the far corner her hand was only seen… her hair was golden. Then it hit him, he must be Lucy! God! What is she doing here….?

He ran to the area and saw her body was very hot and her eyes were closed. She looked a bit pale and her clothes were a bit damp, but she still looked very beautiful. Especially with her bangs coming out longer and sweeter.

He immediately carried her and started towards her house, he knew where she lived. After all who does not know where she lived, the mansion was so big it took his breath away…. She was a bit colder now…. He immediately rushed inside asked one of her servants where was her room…. He put her on the bed and bought hot water…

He immediately called one of her servants and told her the situation and told her to change her clothes.

Lucy's P.O.V

Where am I?

I don't remember anything! She woke up feeling dizzy realized she had an ice pack on her head…. She found herself in different dress… and found Mrs. Spetto coming to her carrying a bowl of hot soup.

She asked her "what happened? Why am I here?"

The lady answered, "Ms. Lucy, Mr. Natsu Dragneel had brought you here when you were unconscious and had high fever."

"don't tell me-, wait! He was not the one who changed my clothes right?!" she asked blushing 50 shades of scarlet.

"of course no! I changed your clothes….." she replied ANNOYED!

"ohk! Thx, is he still here?"

"no. he went after leaving you…!" mrs. Spetto replied.

"thx! You can go now."

Mrs. Spetto goes away…

Now I think about it, he really is a good person. Ill tell him thanks tomorrow.

With that she slept….

Natsu's P.O.V

I wonder how is LUCY? He thought worriedly. But if he does not like her then why is he caring so much about her? 'I remember myself picking her up, her body was so warm...'

'why, out of all people, why ws she the one sick…?' he saw her gasping for breath and she looked like she was crying…' when this was done. He immediately called Levy and told her everything who told everything to ma'am.

'Have I fallen in LOVE with her?'

 **So how was it? There will be many things happening ahead! Pls look out for them!**

 **Mira- wow! That was so sweet. Like always Natsu helps her they are so sweet. He liiiiikes her!**

 **Hey when did you arrive Mira? Anyway nice to have you here.**

 **Mira- thx.**

 **Pls do come nd chat with me, for every chappie. Its lonely in here..**

 **Mira- don't worry ill always come**

… **..**

 **Mira- what?!**

 **Nothing ths author conversation thingy is going too long**

 **See you guyz in next chappie. Bye until thn..!**

 **Mira- bye bye! *smiles***


End file.
